Will
Wilhelm "Will" Walker (2000-present) is a college student alongside Arthur and the rest of his friends. Unlike them, he has been attending college since he was 12 years old and is currently studying to get his bachelor's degree in engineering. Like Arthur, he is autistic, with his main special interest encompassing the construction of robots and the development of artificial intelligence, with his first successful project being debuted at age 8. He is also a huge fan of the cult classic movie Broadcast, to the point where when he found out one of the professors at his campus was the main villain in the film he went out of his way to take every single one of his classes despite them not contributing to his major. He is also well known as the band Get Back!'s most infamous Internet "fan". Personality He was raised in a household where achievements were everything, resulting in him becoming quite outspoken about his personal intelligence. He believes that if he does not do this, he will be looked down upon for being annoying, as well as a nerd, completely unaware that he is seen as annoying because he starts almost every single new friendship by talking about how he built his first functioning AI system at age 8, and enrolled in Crossroads College at age 12. He will stand by his beliefs no matter what, unless one of his close friends provides information otherwise. Although he is great at building and programming robots, his critical thinking skills are extremely poor and he is terrible at listening to feedback from other people. Powers Positive Happiness He has the ability to control metal, bending it into circuit boards and casings in mid-air before fastening it together. This makes his work much more efficient, resulting in his entire home being automated. However, these abilities only have an effect if he's attempting their use within his home, a class taught by Professor Artful, or another situation that Will himself considers to be "perfect". Negative Fear Although he almost never expresses it, he is terrified of other people's impressions of him. This is one of the reasons he continuously talks about his own personal accomplishments, as he believes that people will be proud of him for working so hard and getting so far. Due to constantly thinking about how he appears to other people, his negative fear gives him the ability to see into other people's heads. While he sleeps, he can visit other people's dreams in order to hear the truth about how he comes across to them. Occasionally, he will get stuck in someone else's mind and be forced to share a body with them until his own emotions die down. Trivia * He has issues in areas with lots of people talking at the same time and will bring a set of noise-cancelling headphones while he is in said places. ** This includes classes, where he will sit in the very front row so he can hear his professor through his headphones. * He is proficient at playing guitar, mainly because when he was little he threw a fit whenever his parents tried to make him play piano. ** He knows a lot of songs by Get Back!, despite proclaiming his hatred of them online whenever he can. * He has a selective, albeit photographic memory and jumps to conclusions really quickly without being willing to accept other opinions. * Like Jaye, his hair is naturally the color that it is. * His "favorite band" is a tie between WAVElength, Uproar, and Riot Squad. ** Surprisingly, he does not blindly hate on SMILE like many Uproar fans do. This is because, in his words, "the lead singer is smokin'." * His first ever AI was an air-conditioning unit by the name of Sunny who has the mental capacity of a 5-year-old. * His character is a reference to the RP blog (run by Jones) known as i-am-wilhelm-fink.tumblr.com.